Transformers: Regeneration One (Dreamwave continuation)
by Lord Deathsaurus
Summary: Around 2002 the company Dreamwave gained the rights Transformers from marvel and for the next three years established what is now common practice in the brand especially the comics part of the brand. However they went bankrupt before they could finish their story. So I've taken the burden onto to myself and give the story a proper continuation.


A year has passed since Megatron reclaimed leadership of the Decepticons from Starscream and Shockwave and added Reck-Gar to his growing list of first Lieutenants. After that, thing haven't got any less hectic. During the year after that Optimus Prime also re-emerged but was quickly but into Quintesson custodie, along with a handful of other Autobots, thanks to new female Cybertronians created by the Quintessons. With the power of the Matrix of leadership Optimus converted the femmes into loyal Autobots. By removing the Quintessons programming. With they're help The would escape the Quintessons custody.

~~Flashback~~

Optimus would be standing in front of an empty Quintesson ship and opening the door. All Autobots and femmes would be they except for Elita-one. They'd all begin boarding. Optimus would contact Elita through the com link. " Elita where are you?" Optimus would ask. " I'm approaching the planets core with a photon bomb in hand. I'm going to blow this planet of the galactic map." Elita would respond. " No, Elita if you do this you'll die." Optimus would state. " Yes but if I don't do this the Quintessons will attack both your world and Cybertron. Optimus you taught me and my sisters the meaning of freedom and autonomy." Elita would respond. " I did that because I wanted you to live meaningful lives not to put an end to them, especially not in an act of anger." Optimus would reply. " Optimus please don't think I'm doing this out of rage. I'm doing it out of love. Love for you, love for our species, love for freedom. Which as yourself said is the right of all sentient beings. Goodbye Optimus." Elita would reply. " Farewell Elita." Optimus would reply reluctantly. Then he'd walk in the ship and sit down on the nearest bench. " Optimus what happened?" Hot Rod would ask. " Ready the ship to launch." Optimus would reply with his head down. Mere minutes after after the ship was in space the planet would explode and the Autobots would view from a distance.

The Quintessons where down but not out and planned on taking revenge on the Autobots by conquering earth. While Optimus was on his space adventure Megatron would take a quick trip to Cybertron to gather some valuables. When Optimus returned to earth Megatron would be eager to fight his enemy again for old times sake and bring Shockwave along with him just in case he'd betray him again. As the two leaders engaged in battle, the Quintessons would capture the two leaders along with two other Autobots (Jazz and Bluestreak) and one other Decepticon (Shockwave). They would all be forced to fight each other regardless of faction. While the two leaders in Quintesson custody Starscream would become Decepticon leader and take control of Las Vegas and renamed it "New Vos". Starscream unleashes Omega Sentinel and use, him, Devastator, Bruticus and Predaking to attack Autobot city. Bumblebee rejoins the Autobots in order to help liberate Las Vegas. Jazz would be forced to take Sunstreaks life in order to save some humans the Quintessons kidnapped. While Shockwave and Megatron would engage in a long and intense fight. On Earth the space bridge in Autobot city would be destroyed. Eventually the four escape the Quintessons and return to earth. Just as the Quintessons started they're invasion.

Neither Megatron or Shockwave had the strength to overthrow Starscream so they just went along with his leadership because they new that they could simply take power from Starscream after he faces the Quintessons. The remaining Decepticons are taken prisoner by the Quintessons. The united Autobots and Decepticons, (who were once again under the command of Megatron) lay siege to the Quintessons, freeing their comrades and attacking the aliens. However the Quintessons are able to push back and start turning the tables. During the battle Omega Sentinel would be severely damaged. Things look dark but thanks to dumb luck Wreck-Gar finds the legendary Starsaber underneath Las Vegas and gives it to Optimus. With the artifacts power Optimus, diverts an American-fired nuclear strike and apparently destroying the Quintessons. Before anyone could start celebrating Megatron would ask Optimus to pay a debt he owed him, for helping him escape the Quintessons custody and finding the Starsaber.

Optimus begrudgingly hands Megatron the Matrix but put a secret program in it only allowing it to be used by those who weren't born Decepticons. Megatron suspected something like this and ordered the Wreck-gar and Shockwave to rebuild Omega Sentinel so he could give him the Matrix because was originally a guardian. The two would have a conversation while working

~~flashback~~

" So one eye. Mr. M already filled me in on the what, the where, the when and the why of the Decepticons but didn't give me the who or atleast the complete who? As in why'd he'd put you, Cassette man and Screamo, on his top Three? Not that your not qualified b-" Wreck-Gar would ask before being cut off.

" You want to learn why he chose use to be his first lieutenants. Well it begins long before the war. Shortly before the Quintesson Occupation Megatron and Soundwave where created but they didn't know each other back then. In year the Quintessons arrived and colonized the planet they were mere sparklings. I was made quickly after the Quintessons took over. They removed my ability to feel emotion as an experiment to see if they could better control Cybertronians without them. I was used as a drone, saddled with the task of bodyguard. Under the Quintessons rule they established a council of native Cybertronians, to fool the populous into believing they had some independence. The study of science was banned with all technology being built and distributed by Quintessons. I learned of science after I gained some ancient text from before the Quintesson conquest. I studied them in secret and came to the conclusion that the reason the Quintessons banned the teaching of science was because they desired to control use. I became one of the earliest to rebel against them. Quickly the sentiment grew among the populous. Then one solar cycle I was approached by Soundwave who was a former agent for the Quintessons but defected. He gave a Quintesson journal he downloaded but was unable to translate, after I translated the archive it only confirmed our suspicions, the Quintessons where planning on enslaving use and selling use of. The council not wanting to lose the populous trust or allegiance declared independence but as you know that was just a facade. I should also note that the Quintessons space bridges where becoming unreliable to them so they're grasp on they're colony's was much looser than normal. This sparked the war for independence and that's where I met Megatron who worked as an elite soldier before the independence war, despite his position he never trusted the Quintessons and even sabotaged their attempts to capture me and other rebels. It was he who ordered Soundwave to Download the Quintesson archives and give the to me.

~~flashback~~

Within a dark room. " Megatron are you certain about this, if the Quintessons learn we are doing this. We'll be sentenced to termination and that's not even factoring in all the other sabotages you've done." Soundwave would ask. " Of course I'm certain, this is a one in a million chances to learn what the Quints say about use behind our backs and if my suspicions are true, We'll be out of the Quintessons reach before they even have time to start the investigation." Megatron would reply. A few minutes later Soundwave would state " Download complete." " Excellent. Now for the moment of truth." Megatron would say with a smile. Soundwave would project the archive as a hologram. " What I can hardly read any of it." Megatron would say. " It appears to be in a different language. I was only trained to process information in Cybertronian." Soundwave would reply. " Argh! Curse those five faced, squids. No wait they're might still be a way to learn what this archive says. You do know how to contact the rebels?" Megatron would reply. " Yes, but my disappearance will instantly make use both suspects. For the ones who stole the archives." Soundwave would reply. " Then we'll both leave along with some of our comrades. Except for your symbiotes." Megatron would say. " Why!?" Soundwave would respond. " Because they're ability to avoid detection and your telepathic link with the will allow us to gain information form the Quintessons and Contact the remaining soldiers." Megatron would respond. " As you command Megatron." Soundwave would say. " Now that's more like it." Megatron would respond with a massive smile on his face plate.

~back to Shockwave and Wreck-Gar~

During the war against the Quintessons we fought together in multiple battles. During one of them late into the war, I simulated an emotion for the first time. Respect.

After the war we went our separate ways. I pursued a career in science, Megatron pursued one in military and Soundwave just went around from career to career but as stellar-cycles past we got less and less funding, to the point where our status was irrelevant and we weren't even able to climb the ranks of the Government. So we decided to pursue other careers. We also noticed that teaching about the war against the Quintessons was virtually nonexistent. Eventually Megatron became a gladiator and I became the surgeon for the Gladiators but we still wondered why the council demoted use. Stellar-cycles would pass and during that time we met Starscream. Despite his lack of strength. Megatron found his determination admirable. Eventually Megatron learned of the forbidden zones and well you know the story from their." Shockwave would explain. " Wow. You said all that without even stopping your work. Wait so I'm guessing that the technology you used to translate Quintesson, eventually evolved into the upgrade that allowed you Cybertronians to translate any language after hearing a few sentences." Wreck-Gar would respond. " That would be correct." Shockwave would reply.

Megatron would later use Omega Sentinel and Devastator to besiege Washington destroying many government buildings. Before the Autobots could declare war it would be revealed that the Quintessons weren't he completely wiped out and that Quintessa was just one of many colony worlds and that some Quintessons that invaded earth still survived and where building a space bridge. This threat, combined with the President's clearly hostile intentions towards all Transformers, force Megatron and Optimus back into an alliance yet again. The united Cybertronians battle the American military in the Nevada desert and, despite their advanced weapons, the humans are unsuccessful in deactivating a single Transformers. After that they would go to where the surviving Quintessons were, Greaves' farm to stop construction of the space bridge. A massive battle would ensue, but the space bridge would be complete. Omega Sentinel would give Optimus Prime the Matrix and then sacrifice himself to destroy the space bridge, preventing the Quintessons form invading.

With the threat vanquished the alliance comes to a close. The Decepticons would board the Nemesis and go into space. While the Autobots would remain on Earth and try to fix the damaged, they had a hand in causing.

In deep space quickly after the space bridge would be destroyed. " Well that was a complete failure. Not only did we fail at all of our objectives but we also lost our most populated world." A Quintesson scientist would say. " That is true but that still won't stop what's going to happen. Soon both of our greatest enemies will eliminate each other." A prosecutor Quintesson. " It's ironic that both of our greatest enemies are also distant relatives." A judge Quintesson would say. " Just when they thought it had end." The Prosecutor would say.


End file.
